


Eggshells [W.I.P.]

by Flutterpony



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Explicit Consent, F/M, Mpreg, Oviposition, Unconscious Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 17:45:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19399213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flutterpony/pseuds/Flutterpony
Summary: Smolder needs Spike's help as she deposits her first egg.Things get awkward.





	Eggshells [W.I.P.]

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Foal Party server's June 2019 Theme :  
>  **Awkward post-sex encounters.**

“Will it… hurt?”

Smolder hesitated to answer. “Uhh…” she sighed, red-faced, both embarrassed and beyond tired of the unrelenting, intense pressure in her lower abdomen and pelvis. Even worse was the way the hormones made her want to slap her friend’s adorable, obnoxious dragon snout and just use him already. She wouldn’t do that. She couldn’t bring herself to violate his trust, even if she might get away with it somehow. Spike more than deserved her patience, not least because he’d agreed to receive her unexpected first egg.

“Maybe.” Smolder’s left wing twitched despite her best effort to remain calm. At least her tone was understanding. “It could since you’re still, well… a bit small. Not that that’s bad! I mean, well, maybe it is, but … uhhg!”

Spike looked regretfully at Smolder, sitting next to her on the side of his bed. “It’s—” Spike breathed deeply and exhaled “—it’s okay. I can handle it.”

Smolder brightened as an idea hit her. “Do you have any firewater?”

“Fire-what now?”

“Firewater. Ever since ponies and dragons started trading, Garble’s been a little obsessed with it. It’s some sort of fermented grain juice that kind of tingles when you drink it, but that doesn’t sound as good to dragons as ‘firewater,’ so maybe they renamed it.” Smolder shrugged.

“Oh!” Realization hit Spike. “I think you might mean whiskey.” The small dragon considered. “I’m too young for it by pony standards, and Twilight doesn’t keep any in the castle ever since, well… that’s not important. But now that you mention it, I thought of something better.”

* * *

A trip to Twilight’s bathroom later, Spike returned with a pill in one hand and a glass of water in the other. Smolder still waited for him on his bed, unable to do much more than fidget and shift.

“Spike.” Smolder groaned. “This is getting unbearable, and I really don’t want to do this alone. Things aren’t pretty when there’s no partner. I haven’t gone through it myself, but trust me.”

“Okay-okay! Look, if I take this pill, in about 15 minutes I’ll be too out of it to even care or remember what happens. There’ll be nothing to worry about, size or uhm… whatever else happens.”

Smolder flinched and considered whether she could wait 15 minutes. “Okay, whatever it takes, just please get in bed!” Whatever awkward feelings Smolder had were quickly forgotten as her time approached.

Spike steeled himself for the point of no return before popping the sedative into his mouth. With a drink of water, he swallowed. Setting down the empty glass, he climbed past Smolder and made himself comfortable in the center of his bed. “Twilight got this medicine when she had a piano fall on her one time. It’s a long story.” Spike added when Smolder’s tense confusion showed with gritted teeth and a wince on her face.

“Just, if I do or say anything, uh… weird, keep in mind I won’t be myself. The effect wears off in about 6 hours, so make sure I get some sleep or at least keep an eye on me.

“So…,” Smolder panted softly, unable to keep from shifting herself closer to Spike, “do I _have_ to—I mean, do you want me to wait, or can I at least get us started?”

“Oh, uh, sure! This is your first egg, so, what did you have in mind?”

“Ember’s sake, Spike!” Smolder’s tone suddenly failed to conceal the stress her body and mind were under momentarily. Grunting, she tried against worsening odds to soften her tone, “I get you’re trying to be nice, but it’s your first time too, and all I really care about is getting you in the mood right now so I can get this thing out of me.”

“Adress.” Spike blurted, both nervous and sympathetic to Smolder’s extreme discomfort. “I—I mean, I want you to wear a dress, umm… kind of like, well… check in my closet.”

Smolder looked over her shoulder at Spike’s armoire before shifting again, this time reluctantly away from him. Breathily, she climbed off the bed to go and check. “Sorry,” Spike continued. “I would do it myself, but I’m worried the medicine is gonna kick in, and it made Twilight really clumsy.”

It was immediately obvious to Smolder what Spike was thinking. Front and center, flanked on either side by other dresses and assorted outfits of Spike’s own, a stained ballroom gown hung on display.

“Why do you have this, and… what _is_ that green… _stuff_ on it?”

“Yeah, I uh… tried to clean that off. It was Rarity’s until Discord’s friend ruined it, and I, uh… rescued it, sort of. Discord gave it back later after he stripped it off of her _in public!_ ” Spike feigned a whisper, emphasizing with excitement that Rarity had been exposed publicly, never mind that Rarity didn’t usually wear clothes. Something about Spike’s enunciation seemed slightly off, though it seemed to have been only a few minutes since he’d taken the pill. “Which is kinda part of the reason I took it from her throw-away pile.” Spike’s voice lowered. “Y’know I love you as a friend ‘n, well, I don’t mind being _your_ egg-dump, but… I secretly have a crush, secretly, on Rarity… secretly.”

Smolder wondered why the sedatives seemed to have taken effect much more quickly than Spike said, but couldn’t dwell long on it. Her face went from rosy to red at the thought of Spike being hers to fill with the egg she carried.

“Alright-alright.” “I’ll wear it. This… isn’t really made for creatures that stand on two legs, but I can make it work.” Ignoring the green stains, it wasn’t so bad, Smolder thought. The violet body, soft purple flower and hem with blue diamonds, and light blue collar and trim with pink diamonds were gorgeous. It really was a shame about the stains, she thought quietly.

Smolder slipped into the dress as quickly as possible without damaging it. Her senses heightened, she became aware at once of the scent of her prim unicorn teacher as well as Spike’s much more recent essence. Her head felt light for half a second, needing him, and immediately she sprang to pounce onto the bed over him.

“W-woah!” Spike exclaimed anxiously. “What’s—? I mean,” Spike seemed to cling to awareness, “hey there, hot stuff! How about you turn around and gimme a view?”

“Of course, Spikey-wikey.” Smolder’s voice became relatively smooth and gentile, playing along. Straddling his small body, Smolder lifted her tail to his view beneath the dress.

Spikes nostrils flared at the display. Framed in the purple hem of Rarity’s ballroom gown, Smolder’s small pussy gaped and pulsed, slick with her own lubricant, ready for her both to push or deposit, depending on her situation. Below her opening to his view, where Spike knew his mare friends’ clitorises normally were, a small rigid appendage stood equally ready.

It wasn’t what he’d grown to appreciate, but something about it called to him. Instinctively, Spike’s tongue shot forward to wrap itself around Smolder’s tapered ovipositor. Grasping his friend’s ankles, Spike pulled her toward his mouth.

A little surprised, it took Smolder a moment to adjust, but she aligned herself and obligingly followed the pull of Spike’s tongue so that her virgin dragoness cock was enveloped in Spike’s hot maw and his left claws grasped her left thigh firmly. As Spike’s teeth made contact at the base, Smolder tensed, uncertainly, but as his right claw crept to her pussy, exploring her tender slit, and as Spike’s tongue snaked its way into her member’s tip and steadily down the shaft, she relaxed a little.

“S-ah! Spikey!” A contraction caused Smolder to tense and the end of her tail to curl upon itself. Something seemed to be happening. Spike’s coiled tongue extended farther, stimulating nerves both outside and inside her shaft. Gently, it loosened its pathway, snaking and worming a trail of thick saliva until he reached something deep in Smolder, and she could feel her egg shift.

Smolder gasped. “Spike!” Her tone became panicked. She tried to pull away but only pulled Spike with her. “I need to…. Let me—!”

Spike had already begun to withdraw by the time his desperate friend’s egg very slowly stretched its own, much wider path into the tube of her ovipositor. Only a few seconds passed before Spike’s tongue fully retracted, and Spike released Smolder’s thigh.

The young female withdrew herself as well and, with heavy flapping of her wings, lifted and turned to face her dazed but very aroused mate.

Spike’s forward and rear cocks protruded, swollen, and between them, a hidden opening glistened, waiting for her. Smolder landed to stand at Spike’s feet, and with every ounce of self-control she could manage, she raised the little dragon’s thighs for access before her own tongue shot forward to grab his front penis and, grabbing her ovipositor, she used its rock hard tip to move aside his rear penis and insert herself partway into his hole.

The sensation of Spike’s rear cock naturally finding and sliding into her virgin pussy while the small tunnel to his own incubator hugged part of her member was heaven. A flood of hormones told her to keep going, but, with heavy breathing, she stopped herself and groaned. If she let it happen, she couldn’t know whether Spike was old enough to be fertile yet, but the sensation drove her mad. Unsure whether she’d ever not regret refusing his cock vaginally, she twisted and reached to point Spike’s member instead at her anus. It didn’t fit or slide nearly as naturally, but, telling herself it didn’t matter, she pressed into him the rest of the way and felt him press into her.

Being linked anally still managed to feel pretty great, she thought, and though she longed for the sensation in her pussy, Smolder remembered what Spike said about not caring or remembering what would happen. If things went well, she’d take him a second time or more.

Finally, Smolder hilted in the little drake, and her largest contraction yet caused her to clench and writhe as an egg pushed its way further up her shaft. The tension took her focus away so that her tongue withdrew from Spike’s front cock. “Sorry, Spike!” Smolder heaved and grunted. “It’s happening now!” Holding Spike in place by his shoulders and head, she forced her egg to stretch him as well.

“Uhaahhh!”

“Aaaggh!” Spike cried as Smolder moaned loudly, anticipating her own relief with an intensity that made her forget everything else.

With concentrated effort that felt like a very long time, Smolder’s egg was forced deep until it found its way at last through Spike’s inner barrier and, with a slippery pop, filled his small hot pouch. “Aaoohhhh!”

Smolder’s relief would have caused her to collaspe exhausted if not for a newly familiar sensation inside of her still. “Ah~!” Smoulder was too surprised and too tired to articulate it. _‘Another!! Not again! Why me?!’_ she agonized. She had no choice but to prepare herself, panting, to keep going.

Another egg, her second, shifted internally while Spike’s sore, elastic canal hugged her protracted member still. Smolder shifted and thrusted tiredly inside him, pleased by the sensation. The added ejaculate from her first deposit mixed with Spike’s saliva inside of him. His heat and the sensation as she gyrated made it all seem alright for her at least, and some of her energy recovered.

“Spike.” Smolder forced herself to try and warn him again, but got no response. Sitting up, still rigid inside of him, Smolder saw Spike’s eyes closed. He seemed to be unconscious, but his breathing was fine.

She was glad he wouldn’t have to feel pain again, but as he lay there limp, his drake pussy and incubator both filled by her and one of his cocks trapped firmly inside of her, it almost felt wrong to have so much power over him. He had been on board, she reminded herself with mixed feelings. It was he who made himself unconscious and left himself so utterly vulnerable. It wasn’t in her nature to revel like many other dragons, but Smolder couldn’t help but lick her lips for once, thrilled and eager in her current hormonal state, but also amazed that he’d put so much trust in her to do whatever she wanted with him. His trusting nature fit, she supposed, with how his pony friends seemed to act.

She’d been as patient as she could under the circumstances, but only had a few days to ask and prepare him by the time she was sure what was happening. There was so much he didn’t know. There was so much Smolder _herself_ didn’t know! Dragon schools weren’t exactly a thing. She only got the basics from her parents, never witnessed anything personally as the youngest in her family.

No matter what she wanted to do to him, she thought, there was no chance to embarrass herself more than she’d already done, and, without worry that Spike could judge her, not that he was the judge-y type, Smolder flexed her pseudo-cock inside him and relished a little as she clenched her anus around his persistent erection. Eying his front erection, she figured she might as well make the best of Spike’s generosity.

Her long tongue returned to Spike’s wanting forward member and she enjoyed his mildly sulfur taste and warmth for just a few moments, massaging and squeezing his cock with her coiled tongue while rocking her hips to stimulate her positor and anus.

It was pretty great, but this wasn’t the best position, she decided. Without the luxury of time until her surprise second egg was deposited, Smolder decided to withdraw. Her ovipositor slid free along with Spike’s rear penis from her back door. As much as she liked the idea of wearing a dress while mating, a preference she was surprised Spike shared with her, it was in the way. The dress came off swiftly and landed on the floor.

Nimbly, eager to insert herself again, Smolder flipped the tiny drake onto his stomach and raised his rear by his tail. Shifting his rear penis out of the way again, she brought her hips to meet his posterior and penetrated him once more.

“Ohhh!” Smolder sighed. “You’re a good little egg whore, aren’t you, Spikey?” Smolder spread her thighs wide to better match the low height of Spike’s entrance as she released his tail, causing him to kneel passively on the bed. When she was comfortable, she drew back slightly and thrust gently at first into his little snatch.

Her second egg seemed to be taking its time. No new contractions yet.

Smolder bent herself over Spike and reached down to grab his forward cock, stroking it while continuing to push and gyrate herself, swirling her young ovipositor ecstatically inside him while her scaled hip ground itself smoothly against his rear cock and the underside of his tail. Their pressure milked Spike’s rear penis, it seemed, or it might have only been wet with Smolder’s own fluids which smeared itself between them, making their bodies slide.

She could do this all night, Smolder thought blissfully. She just might have to before the next egg came.

* * *

With her eventual second delivery, Smolder noticed the slight bulge she had so subtly carried looked large now on the much smaller drake. The thought occurred to her that it might be a bit awkward for Spike until he could lay them, but she generally enjoyed the look on him.

Relief followed relief as she had finally stuffed herself with the youngster’s rigid phalli. Two in each of her holes, one in each hole, two in her maw, and as much of her tongue and claws as she dared to respectfully cram into each of his orifices.

Stimulated taste, smell, clitoris, and ovipositor—the liberty to be herself entirely with Spike’s musty but elegant wardrobe of masturbatory aides, was the release of her lifetime, if a bit lonely without Spike conscious. Once the urgency of her hormones has faded, she’d have traded some of her dis-inhibition for the company of a lover or permanent mate, though she couldn’t be certain Spike would even consider accepting her that way rather than just as a desperate friend taking care of needs.

He was apparently too young to produce much semen, if any, Smolder discovered, but the way Spike trembled, pulsed, and panted, even in his deep sleep, gave away each of his climaxes.

By the time she had cum four times, Smolder’s scales glistened with an oil she didn’t totally understand which seemed to have rubbed off significantly on Spike. It appeared harmless, and she gave it little thought except to admire the way it made them both shine.

At the end of the night, well after she’d stopped counting her climaxes, but not long after she’d finally finished the long labor of her second egg, Smolder wrapped herself around her little vessel. ‘Precious’ could only begin to describe what she felt about him. The realization that she felt something more than deep friendship or lust surprised her, but before she could worry much what her feelings meant, the exhausted young female drifted toward sleep.

“What if I’m in love? Will he ever feel the same?”

* * *

A knock on Spike’s bedroom door woke Smolder. Looking to reorient herself in the strange bedroom, she noticed the pile of dresses she’d left neatly after having worn each. Without time to reflect, she shook Spike to wake him so he might answer the door. Another knock and what sounded like headmare Twilight’s voice came from the door. “Spiiike, are you awake yet? It’s already past breakfast.”

“ _Spike!_ ” Smolder whispered loudly in his ear and shook him. “Answer her!” Smolder rolled stealthily off the bed and dragged the dress pile carefully behind the bedframe to hide it from the view of anyone who might enter Spike’s room.

Spike roused himself, wincing and moaning. “Ahhuug.” He managed to sit up, but placed one set of claws on his head to keep from wobbling and stop the room spinning.

Barely able to process Smolder’s command, Spike saw her lie next to the dresses and hold one claw up to her lips to indicate she wanted to be kept secret.

“Twilight?” Spike reeled. There wasn’t any time to collect himself before his door opened and his pony sibling caretaker entered unbidden.

“Spike? It sounds like you’re just waking—” a powerful waft of what Twilight thought smelled like sulfur and cinnamon stopped the purple princess mid-sentence. “Spike, what’s that smell? I mean, it’s um… stronger than your usual smell,” Twilight attempted one more sniff, “and well… something is definitely different.” Twilight stepped forward hesitantly to investigate, but Spike raised a hand to stop her.

“Dun worry about it.” Spike slurred. “I—don’t come in. I’m … don’t feel—I feel weird.” Spike stumbled through trying to keep Twilight from approaching.

“Spike! Are you okay?” Twilight caught herself before stepping further into Spike’s space. If he needed her, she wouldn’t let a little “don’t come in” stop her, but his awkward morning erections had taught her to be cautious. Nothing showed from her current angle, but she thought Spike deserved privacy if he wanted it.

“M—just… had a… weird night.” Spike looked down at Smolder. “I think she… and…” The half-baked thought and Spike’s gaze held no subtlety and might have given Smolder away if Spike hadn’t turned back to Twilight.

“I’m gonna think I’m gonna need a day off.” Spike continued and flopped back into his bed.

Twilight scrutinized Spike’s face. “Are you… sweating? No.” Twilight thought again. “What’s on your scales? You look kind of… shiny. Is that what’s making that smell?” Twilight’s curiosity and her concern for Spike got the better of her, and she stepped across the room to Spike’s bed.

She’d definitely seen Spike looking better in the eyes. Scanning, she focused on his abdomen. “Spike! You’re… swollen and… you look… uneven? What on Earth were you doing last night—and why are there dresses—” Twilight spotted a light yellow fin and magenta spines that could only belong to one creature. “Smolder?!”

The young dragoness flinched at the sound of her name. “Huh?… A-ohh~ Headmare Twilight!?” Smolder shifted and pretended to stretch and yawn before sitting up very nervously to meet the princess’s gaze. “G-good morning?” Smolder’s voice trailed, and she desperately hoped that it was a good morning.

The clues before Twilight gathered, and information steadily pulled itself together before it suddenly — clicked. The seconds that passed had never felt so awkward for the dragon and pony. Only Spike’s breathing broke the silence, giving away that he’d fallen back into unconsciousness.

Looking down at Spike and then back at Smolder, Twilight’s wide eyes slowly narrowed, her lips tightened, and her brow knit tensely downward as something more sunk in.

Clenching her teeth, Twilight brought her gaze stiffly back again to Spike and levitated him, still asleep, for inspection. Slowly, she turned and rotated Spike’s body in front of her eyes generally before shooting Smolder a fiery glare that the bedroom guest would have expected from Dragonlord Ember. Smolder gulped and sat quietly, not sure what to say, but tortured by the silence.

Twilight inhaled and exhaled deeply, and her purple eyes closed, trying to come to terms with what she saw before opening again and turning Spike once more, spreading his small legs to her view. Her magic gently pulled and slid across Spike’s genitals, extending each of his phalli and opening the small, now red slit to the canal entrance of his egg pouch as Smolder watched, petrified.

Though partly dried, Smolder’s fluids still coated his members, but, more distressingly to Twilight, a blood-tinted, mostly clear ooze seeped from Spike’s canal. Twilight’s nostrils twitched, and she blinked, gathering further information, and the analytic caretaker dilated Spike’s slicked anus probingly before checking the underside and tip of his tail then setting him gently back in bed to continue snoring.

Twilight turned her gaze again to Smolder, this time cold, the hint of sneer directed at her while Twilight calculated. What felt like an eternity passed before Twilight made her decision.

“I’m not likely to be forgiving—no,” Twilight corrected. “Let me leave _no_ _doubt!_ ” Twilight’s eyes glowed again with a slow burning rage. “There will be — _no — mercy —_ if Spike so much as _whispers_ — _a_ — _complaint …_ and I think Dragonlord Ember _will_ be on Spike’s side,” Twilight added.

“Until he wakes up,” Twilight continued, “you have this chance to explain what happened.” Twilight’s fury dimmed as suddenly as it had flared, and she sat with eyes fixed on Smolder.

**Author's Note:**

> [Join the community server](https://rocket.foal.party) for more entries and other months of content from cool artists and writers : **<https://rocket.foal.party>**
> 
> [Email verification is required to access the server content. Please use ProtonMail (for anonymity) or any other non-temporary email provider.]
> 
> Also, feel free to [join my foalcon fiction and chat Discord server](https://discord.gg/tj8v2cd) : **<https://discord.gg/tj8v2cd>**


End file.
